Théodore Nott, son monde
by SniggerHedgehog
Summary: Théodore Nott ne vit plus parmi nous depuis des années. Il s'est abrité dans son monde. C'est un fils de mangemort. Il n'en a rien à faire, lui, ce qu'il veut, c'est sa liberté. Il a un plan. Bientôt, il sera libre et heureux. Bientôt...


Théodore Nott.

Un serpentard.

Un associable.

L'associable parmi les associables, plus précisément.

Un garçon particulièrement misanthrope et reclus.

Un grand solitaire, en somme.

Il avait toujours été seul.

Quand ses parents partaient à l'étranger pour des affaires.

Quand il fêtait son anniversaire, chaque année seul devant une grande table vide.

Quand il pleurait la mort de son chat de gouttière gris, son seul et unique ami. Tué par son père. Parce qu'il est bien connu que l'amour est une faiblesse. Et que les Nott ne sont pas faibles.

Quand il avait eu son premier balai. Un Comète 1900 dernier-cri. Offert par un collègue de son père, dans le but d'attirer ses bonnes grâces. Qui avait finit dans le grenier, inutilisé et encore emballé.

Quand il avait une bonne note qu'il voulait montrer à ses parents pour les rendre fiers. Son père le regardait dédaigneusement avant de lui dire qu'il devait faire mieux. Un sang-pur du rang des Nott ne se contentait pas d'être bon, il était le meilleur. En tout. Toujours.

Quand il s'était réfugier dans une bibliothèque pour la première fois. Pour empêcher son père de voir les larmes dans ses yeux. Pour se cacher.

Quand il avait découvert le monde merveilleux des livres, du rêve et de l'imagination. Pour s'y enfermer. Complètement. Définitivement.

Quand il était devenu le meilleur d'entre les meilleurs. En tout. Toujours.

Quand il avait battit autour de son cœur une forteresse inviolable, inaccessible, intouchable, invulnérable, inébranlable et imprenable. Dont l'entrée avait été scellée avec grand soin.

Quand il avait arrêté de vivre dans la réalité. Réfugié dans un monde connu de lui seul où il était le maître du jeu, où il ne souffrait pas.

Quand il avait fait de son visage un masque de glace impénétrable. Qu'il portait en permanence, en toute circonstance. Comme un bouclier.

Quand il n'attendait plus rien de la vie. Préparé au pire. En oubliant complètement le meilleur.

Théodore n'a plus jamais rien attendu de personne depuis ses cinq ans. La mort de son chat. Il avait cessé d'espérer. Totalement.

Mais certaines personnes attendaient quelque chose de lui.

Ses parent voulaient qu'il soit le meilleur, qu'il se marie à une sang-pur et qu'il fasse un héritier pour perpétrer la famille Nott.

Drago Malefoy voulait qu'il ne soit plus le meilleur. Il voulait prendre sa place. Mais il voulait aussi qu'il fasse parti de ses sbires. Il pouvait toujours servir.

Voldemort voulait qu'il rejoigne ses rang. Qu'il lui offre sa vie, sa loyauté et sa fortune. Pour le sacrifier en cas de besoin.

Les professeurs voulaient de lui les meilleures notes. De rester sage, d'obéir et de réussir brillamment. Comme preuve qu'ils aient réussi leur mission de mener la nouvelle génération vers la réussite. Au moins une fois.

Dumbledore voulait qu'il rejoigne le camps de la lumière, son camp. Pour avoir un autre espion. Un autre pion dans son échiquier qui l'aiderait peut-être à gagner la guerre.

Le ministre voulait sa loyauté. Il serait utile, c'est un Nott après tout. Mais il ne voulait surtout pas qu'il lui prenne sa place.

Séverus Rogue voulait qu'il fasse honneur à la maison de Serpentard. Et qu'il leur fasse gagner la coupe des 4 maisons. Ne serait-ce que pour le plaisir de voir la grimace de McGonagall si ça arrivait.

Winky, l'elfe de maison, voulait qu'il soit heureux. Parce qu'il le méritait. C'était le seul garçon qui trainait tard dans la salle commune. Elle le croisait souvent, quand elle faisait le ménage. Elle l'appréciait. Il ne lui avait jamais rien dit de gentil. Il l'avait traité comme une égale. Et surtout, il lui avait raconté. Il l'avait fait entré dans son monde. Un monde où tout est possible, où tous sont égaux, où l'impossible n'existe pas. À chaque fois qu'elle y repensait, ça atténuait un peu la douleur d'avoir été libérée.

Les autres n'attendaient rien de lui. Ils ne le connaissaient même pas.

Mais Théodore n'en avait rien à faire. Pour lui, ce qui était important, c'était son monde à lui, pas celui des autres.

Il était lasse de s'occuper des autres, de leurs avis, de leurs problèmes. Il avait arrêté depuis longtemps.

Il n'était pas idiot après tout. Pourquoi continuer à espérer pour être déçu? Pourquoi se préoccuper pour des personnes qui ne se préoccupent pas de vous? Pourquoi aimer pour être rejeté? Pourquoi se battre pour ne rien gagner? Pas même la liberté.

Théodore n'était pas naïf. Il savait qu'il allait bientôt être marqué. Au début, il s'était résigner. Pourquoi lutter?

Puis il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne serait plus jamais tranquille, si il faisait ça. On ne le laisserait plus aller dans son monde.

Alors il avait convenu qu'il ferait comme tout être humain censé dans cette situation. Il allait fuir. Loin. Très loin. Dans un endroit perdu du monde où il vivrait comme il avait toujours voulu. Dans son monde. Sans qu'on le dérange. Il pourrait alors vieillir et mourir heureux. Il aura fait tout ce qu'il voulait faire. Dans son monde. Et même dans la réalité. Il s'éteindra avec les Nott. Il aura empêché la naissance d'enfants malheureux. Et il se sera vengé de ses parents.

Théodore n'était pas stupide. Il était même intelligent. Très intelligent. Un peu trop pour quelqu'un de son age.

Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas fuir facilement. Il faudra qu'il donne une raison au monde de ne pas le retrouver. Il allait mourir. Il laissera une lettre disant qu'il aura reçu un sort noir en défendant le seigneur sombre. Il dira qu'il n'y avait pas fait attention. Jusqu'à ce que son corps commence à disparaître. Il aura écrit cette lettre à l'article de la mort alors qu'il disparaissait progressivement.

Pour rendre sa couverture tangible, il avait aussi un plan. Il avait trouvé un sort pour ça. Et il disparaitra sous les yeux des autres serpentards, l'air souffrant. Il attendra que tous le croit mort pour s'échapper, toujours invisible. Puis il retrouvera sa liberté, enfin.

Il ne regrettera rien, il le sait. Il ne s'est attaché à personne. Aucun souvenir spécial ne le poussera à dire adieu à un endroit particulier ou à quelqu'un de particulier. Il partira. Et il sera heureux, enfin. Et pour toujours.

C'est lorsque cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit qu'il sourit. Le premier sourire depuis bien longtemps.

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, des observateurs particulièrement attentifs auraient vu la bonne humeur presque apparente de Théodore. Mais il n'était qu'un élève parmi tant d'autre alors ça passa inaperçu. Enfin presque.

Théodore était heureux. Et, pour la première fois, impatient. Ce soir, son plan se mettra en marche.

Il avait déjà pris tout ce dont il aura besoin. Il avait déjà tout prévu. Sa couverture, sa fuite, ses bagages, son voyage, sa futur maison et sa future vie. Tout avait été soigneusement préparé, dans les moindres détails.

Alors qu'il allait commencé son plan, il se passa quelque chose que Théodore n'avait pas prévu.

Une serdaigle blonde lui demanda de l'emmener avec lui. Il fut interloqué. Mais comment savait-elle qu'il allait partir? Il ne le lui demanda pas. Mais elle répondit. Elle lui dit simplement qu'elle l'avait vu. Et qu'elle voulait connaître son monde à lui. Elle lui montrerait le sien en échange. Elle s'appelait Luna.

Il commença son plan le soir même. Tout se passa à merveille. Son plan réussi parfaitement.

Il parti le lendemain matin. Il la prit avec lui. Sans beaucoup d'hésitation d'ailleurs.

Après tout, qui avait dit qu'il devait absolument rester seul?

* * *

><p>Et encore un petit one-shot! Celui-ci finit bien, par contre! J'ai décidé de faire un OS sur un fils de mangemort, cette fois.<p>

Je pense que je vais faire des OS sur le plus de personnage secondaire qui m'inspirent. J'espère les rendre intéressants.

J'ai, à la fin du one-shot, décidé de faire un peu de romance. Je trouve que le caractère de Luna s'associe bien avec celui de Théodore.

C'est aussi en rapport avec l'OS que je vais faire sur Luna. D'ailleurs, tous mes OS racontent la vie et le futur de certains personnages secondaires d'après moi. Il y aura donc automatiquement des différences avec la vrai histoire.

Je dédicace ce one-shot à Eleyon.

J'espère que ça vous a plus! Review?


End file.
